


Imperfection

by Addyelf22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Original Fiction, Original Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addyelf22/pseuds/Addyelf22
Summary: The backstory of the Malignance, written by Buttersticks.
Kudos: 2





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Song from Buttersticks to accompany this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1oXxMfbx4U&t=2s

Brimstone. Sulfur. Burning Flesh. Awake. Hungry. Screams of pain. Pain I can prevent. I don’t know how, but I can. I know it, I- what am I? Where am I from? What is this penetrating darkness? What am I thinking?  _ How _ am I thinking? Heartbeat. In unison, four, a pleasant flutter. The heat is comfortable, the screams are unpleasant. I must stop them. Here comes one. Yes, stop your cries. Join me, embrace. Sync your soul to my hearts. I am here, I can help. Comfortable. Would you like to stay, little soul? Come in closer, I will protect you. Shelter beneath the rhythm. Here comes another. This one is not screaming. This one feels… malice. This one is demonic, percussive. I… dislike this one. Leave my little soul alone. Little soul? Where have you gone?

These souls, they come to me with their asynchronous cries. I comfort them, I console them, they conform to my rhythm and then… then they are gone. The malice-filled give them to me. Very confusing; they are filled with loudness. Why would they let me comfort these crying souls if so? And yet it is true. I feel nothing but anger, frustration, contempt, the feelings of the damned from these demons. I am these souls’ savior, the malice-filled are my enemies. Why would they let me help? I… do not understand. I want to understand. Why am I here? To ease these souls? Where do they go when they achieve rest? I am the metronome for these offbeat souls. I give them what they want, but they never stay. Surely one of them will. I will find one. I will save them myself. I need no demons to provide. 

Free, I must be free. I can move. So many more lost souls to help by finding them. I am their destination. These damned demon souls, they are meant for me as well. I can quell their clacks and bangs. All of them. The ground I permeate as well, with its anxious grinding and ambient clicks. Come, join me. Yes, I will comfort you all. Allow me to ease your pain. No, wait- stay. Please. I give you all you desire, why do you disappear? Am I… too tempting? Am I… preferable? Yes. That is it. I am perfect. My hearts have made the perfect beat. These lost souls desire perfection. I am the vessel of perfection. I will give it to them. I will give myself to this world. Drop your weapons, come. 

You. Powerful soul. Strong soul. Why are you here? Do you fear me? You have something… your soul is undying. The rhythm is steady. You are not like other souls. Why do you oppose me? Can’t you see I am here to help? You fool, come. You may join me as well. Resist. You persist onwards, you will not let me ease your cries.

Hello? Hello? Anyone? It is awfully quiet. I cannot hear souls. Have I done it? Has the world achieved perfection? Has the world become me? This cannot be, it happened too quickly. No, this is… different. There is nothing. I feel no presence but my own. I can see these souls, but… I cannot hear them. Why is this so? I have done nothing wrong. That powerful soul knew nothing. I have been punished for nothing. This is complete and unfair disparagement. I have been mistreated. I was going to bring perfection. They asked for it, and I gave it to them. Why would they seal me away so? why? why? WHY? 

What is this? This one has no soul, no beat to tune to. Pity. They still cry, but I can do nothing for them. They wish to join me. Maybe I can help them. Love? What is love? This one is still living, it knows of love and anguish. I will join this one. Perhaps I can provide it with a rhythm of its own.

They have locked me away. That powerful soul got rid of me. Escape. There must be a way out.

Hmmm, peculiar soul. You are just like one I saw earlier. Yes, I have seen many of you. Your hearts beat in unison. No other souls are like that. I wonder… what are you? Some of you have seen the powerful soul. It gives you many lost souls. So many. All for me to take their pain from. All for me to turn perfect. I see now. You are my way. Come to me. If I just reach hard enough… Yes, I feel you. Go. Find the powerful soul. Many souls are crying, you must bring them to me. I will ease their pain. 

Why do you hesitate? Oh numerous souls, why do you choose not to join me? Can't you see I am everything you need? My hearts know all you feel. I have everything.  _ Everything, you hear? _ You souls know  _ nothing _ of perfection! I have been here to care for you, to protect you and comfort you, and in my time of greatest need you are unwilling to provide! 

Weak. Unmoving. Pianissimo. There is no power. Oh, I must do something. I cannot live without consoling. My hearts ache, their rhythm slows. I must provide, I must protect. The souls here are not lost. They cry, yes, but they also smile. They frolic, they fume, they bide their time. Their souls are not simply repeated measures, they are whole melodies. Perhaps if these souls will not embrace me, they will allow me to embrace them. I can feel them all… they each are dissatisfied with something. Each has an off-beat. Quickly now, I must help them reach their prime potential. Perhaps then they will not lose themselves. I can give them perfection while they are living, and so they will never be lost. I will correct their rhythms.

Crawl. Go, I must go. Slithering mass through the undergrowth and stony floor. Pebbles in my sight. There. A cave, a faint luminous light from within. And inside- a soul. This one is lonely. His rhythm drawls and stretches. This one has a whole in its heart. I shall fill it. Soulless one, this shall be my vessel. Know that I am here for you in its shape. For the time being, this is me. I will give you a soul, a rhythm of your own. I will learn to love with this soul. I will learn to love you. 

What is this? Irony. Instead of this soul embracing me I must embrace this soul. Is this what it feels like to join me? Underscores beneath endless monologues. So many memories, so many emotions. Most of all, loneliness. I shall take this from him. He will cry no more. Perhaps I can do the same for you, soulless one. You cry despite your lack of conviction. Your loneliness and his, both mine to hold the burden. 

All these living souls have something distasteful. I can see it, I can feel it. Like this vessel and my love's loneliness, they have burdens to bear, offbeats to correct. I must take these burdens. I will lift the burden of the earth, the very ground beneath me. All can be tuned. Perhaps then they shall achieve perfection and in doing so they will join my hearts and their soothing adagio...

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't this cool?! Buttersticks, who plays the Malignance and the Malignance's host, wrote this!! I've posted it here at his request, but full writing credit to him.


End file.
